num_nomsfandomcom-20200213-history
LCD Watches
Num Noms '''LCD Watches '''are perfect for showing off your Num Noms love in every way you can. Normal These are just your normal, everyday LCD Watches, but with Num Noms! Details * ATTRACTIVE PRINTED DESIGN: The printed art on the strap of this watch grabs the attention of your kid, making it even more attractive for your child. * SOFT SCENTED STRAP: The scented strap ensures that this timepiece always smells nice, making it your kid’s favorite while also being soft against the delicate skin of the little one. * LCD DISPLAY: The LCD display makes reading time and numbers easy for your little one. * KEEP IT PROTECTED: The plastic case protects the watch from any kind of scratches or bumps. * RECOMMENDED FOR: This LCD art watch is recommended for children above three years. Versions * Birthday Cake (Connie Confetti and Nana Berry) * Blueberry (Raspberry Cream) * Cotton Candy (Candie Puffs) Flip-Top A glitter filled Num top that can flip open to reveal the time Details * SCENTED STRAP: The scented strap makes this watch your child’s favorite timepiece, while also being soft against the skin. * LCD DISPLAY: The LCD display makes reading time and numbers easy for the kids. * LOVELY PRINTED DESIGN: The printed art on the strap lends it an attractive look. * FLIP-TOP: The flip-top shaker top with glitter protects the watch from all kinds of scratches or scrapes. * RECOMMENDED FOR: This LCD watch is recommended for children above three years. Versions * Birthday Cake (Connie Confetti) * Cotton Candy (Candie Puffs) * Mint (Van Minty) * Raspberry (Raspberry Cream) Interchangeable Icons A normal, everyday watch but with cute interchangeable Nums for the strap so you never get bored Details * SCENTED STRAP: This watch has a scented strap that evokes beautiful aroma in the surroundings. * LCD DIAL: The LCD dial of the watch makes time telling very simple for kids. * NUM NOMS INSPIRED: The rubber strap of the watch features cute Num Noms characters. * LASER RUBBER SLIDE: The interchangeable laser rubber slide-on icons on the watch make it more fun to wear. * RECOMMENDED FOR: Children of more than three years of age. Versions * Birthday Cake (Connie Confetti, Candie Puffs and Van Minty) * Blueberry (Berry Cakes, Raspberry Cream and Tropi-Cali Pop) Molded Character This cute watch has your favorite Num right above the time so you can see them everytime you check the time Details * LCD DISPLAY: The LCD display makes reading time and numbers easy for the kids. * SOFT SCENTED STRAP: The scented strap ensures that the watch always smells nice, while also being soft against the delicate skin of your little one. * ATTRACTIVE PRINTED DESIGN: The printed art on the strap of this watch lends it an attractive look, making it your child’s favorite in no time. * RECOMMENDED FOR: This LCD watch is recommended for children above three years. * KEEP IT PROTECTED: The glitter jelly case protects the watch from all kinds of scratches or scrapes. Versions * Mint (Van Minty) * Birthday Cake (Connie Confetti) Touch Watch An adorable watch which reveals the time at a simple touch Details * SCENTED STRAP: The scented strap makes it smell nice all the time. * MOLDED LED TOUCH DISPLAY: The LED touch display makes it easier for your child to read time and numbers. * ATTRACTIVE PRINTED DESIGN: The printed art on the strap of this watch makes it even more attractive for your child. * SOFT AGAINST THE SKIN: The strap is soft against the delicate skin of your child. * RECOMMENDED FOR: This LED touch watch is recommended for children above three years. Versions * Birthday Cake (Connie Confetti) * Cotton Candy (Candie Puffs) * Raspberry (Raspberry Cream) Trivia * For the normal LCD watch, Raspberry Cream is once again used for a Blueberry scented product, despite being a Raspberry scented Num. It's not the first time either. It was once Strawberry. Gallery 81uM6Z6KsXL._UX385_.jpg|Normal (Connie Confetti and Nana Berry) 41KmQ0pesZL.jpg|Normal (Raspberry Cream) 8101-z6W9rL. UL1500 .jpg|Normal (Candie Puffs) 81gOZdocSKL. UX342 .jpg|Flip Top (Connie Confetti) 81vMj-S5rlL._UX569_.jpg|Flip Top (Candie Puffs) 811f4uJbh2L._UX522_.jpg|Flip Top (Van Minty) num-noms-kids-flip-top-lcd-watch-with-raspberry-scent-18679813.jpg|Flip Top (Raspberry Cream) 81zjzCU44gL._UX342_.jpg|Interchangeable Icon (Connie Confetti, Candie Puffs, Van Minty) num-noms-lcd-watch-with-raspberry-scented-strap-18687525.jpg|Interchangeable Icon (Berry Cakes, Raspberry Cream and Tropi-Cali Pop) 81Bv9eX4u0L._UX385_.jpg|Molded Character (Connie Confetti) Untitled-0.png|Molded Character (Van Minty) Num-noms-kids-molded-character-dial-lcd-watch-with-cotton-candy-scented-strap-18846022.jpg|Touch Watch (Connie Confetti) 816Ku1XSmOL._UL1500_.jpg|Touch Watch (Candie Puffs) Untitled1.png|Touch Watch (Raspberry Cream) Category:Merchandise Category:Wearables Category:Accessories